1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machining system including an enclosure defining a space in which a workpiece is machined.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for sucking mist including a cutting fluid or the like generated in an enclosure by a suction device is disclosed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-192362).
Conventionally, a technique for reliably preventing leakage of mist from an enclosure to the outside is desired.